A Mother Knows
by Whiitewolf
Summary: Dave finds out the reason JJ never talks about her mother when her mother suddenly drops by unexpectedly and begins meddling in their daily life.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: A little JJ/Rossi idea. Will be a few chapters, but nothing too long. Review please! My first JJ/Rossi fic. *crosses fingers* **

* * *

><p>The sunlight poured through the window, shining a light on the two figures on the bed, entangled in each other. Both did not welcome this rude awakening, and neither wanted to open their eyes.<p>

JJ let out a small groan, and squinted. "What time is it?" she mumbled a bit incoherently. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing the sun to go away.

A grunt came from David Rossi who withdrew his arm from where it'd been, around her. Sighing, he reached up and rubbed his head and then turned over on the bed to see the bed side table. "Nine am," he responded as he moved into a sitting position. He yawned before looking down at the annoyed blonde. He smirked, how dare that evil sun wake her from her slumber!

In a panic, JJ flew up from the bed and wasted no time in throwing a bathrobe around herself. "Crap! Why didn't the alarm go off?" she cursed, nearly tumbling as she tried to pull an inside sock on.

Dave chuckled to himself and let her busy about trying to get ready for a bit. He was surprised she hadn't noticed him not rushing to get ready, but he was too amused to point out to her that she didn't need to get ready. It was after she'd tried to pull her pants on backwards that he spoke up. "JJ, it's Sunday. No work today," he explained using a tone one would for a child. He grinned innocently at her when he saw the realization dawn on her.

She turned to glare at him, her blue eyes flashing. "I knew that," she muttered before falling softly back on the bed. She stared up at her ceiling, counting the lines as she willed herself to go back to sleep.

"When do you have to pick Henry up?" Rossi asked just as she felt her eyes closing.

Cursing him in her head, JJ rolled over on her stomach to look at him. "In the afternoon," she replied, kicking her feet up in the air.

Rossi raised his eyebrows suggestively, "Well, we have lots of time," he informed her trying not to laugh when he saw not only had she put on sock on inside out, the other didn't even match.

Rolling her eyes, JJ mock glared at him. "Very funny," she told him sleepily as she closed her eyes again. It was at this moment that her stomach chose to grumble very loudly.

"Oh come on," she moaned. This was her one day to sleep in and it appeared that wasn't going to happen! Reluctantly, she sat up on her knees before getting down from her bed, which was a little too high for her liking.

"Nearly fell off again, I see," said Dave with a smirk, referring to her near disastrous fall from the night before when they'd been 'busy.'

JJ threw a pillow at him, her face going red. "Shush," she muttered. Of all the embarrassing things, she'd had to fall off the bed last night. Just as they'd been getting into it. Her hands flew up to her face in an effort to hide her humiliation.

Chuckling to himself, Dave reluctantly got up from the bed too and rummaged through the pile of clothes for his boxers. "Scrambled eggs and toast? Or pancakes?" he asked as he slipped his legs through.

"Which ever is faster," a food deprived JJ whined. She quickly tied the rope holding her bathrobe together.

Once in the kitchen, Dave set to work making a delicious breakfast, while JJ sat at the table taping her fingers impatiently.

"I'm cooking as fast as I can," Rossi chuckled.

JJ smiled sheepishly and quit tapping and instead began looking at the daily crossword. It didn't take long for her to get stuck. Where was Reid when you needed him?

That's when she noticed the red light flashing on her answering machine. Curious and with nothing better to do she walked over to listen to her messages.

_"You have one new message, _

_Hey Jennifer, it's your mother. You do remember who I am, don't you? Never hear from you. I was going to surprise you but decided to give you some warning. I'll be at your place today, and can't wait to see you. See you then. Love you, sweetie."_

"JJ?" Rossi asked, turning to see how white she'd gone. "Are you okay?" He snapped his fingers together trying to get a response.

"OUT! Get out, out, out," JJ said finally snapping out of her trance. Why was her mother suddenly travelling across states to come visit her? She hadn't seen her in a couple years and had spoken to her on the phone not three days ago.

"JJ, what?" Rossi said in confusion, as he flipped a pancake in the air.

Before he knew it, he was being steered towards the front door. "JJ! My clothes," he protested, turning towards the stairs. _And my breakfast, _he thought, his stomach growling.

Quick as a flash, JJ had run upstairs and come back with his clothes from the night before, she tossed them in his arms. "There," she said defiantly, gesturing towards the door.

"I can't even get dressed?"

He winced as her nails dug into his bare arms and she continued to push with all her strength to get him out that front door. "Move," she pleaded.

"I'm going, I'm going," he muttered. He was very confused and she'd have some explaining to do later. His mouth almost watered as he inhaled the scent of the pancakes making their way into the living room where he now stood, about to open the front door to leave. He'd just get dressed in his car.

"Love you, bye," JJ said ducking to open the door as he leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

A bemused expression on his face, Rossi pulled away as she opened the door.

His face immediately went red, the clothes in his hands nearly tumbled to the floor, and his mouth opened in an 'o' of surprise. Because in the doorway, stood a woman, who he could only assume was JJ's mother from the striking resemblance and the message he'd heard earlier. And she was staring at the two of them in absolute horror.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews on my first JJ/Rossi fic! They're all appreciated. **

* * *

><p>"Mother?" JJ asked, confirming Dave's guess that this was indeed her mother. JJ's cheeks flushed as she tightened the bathrobe string around herself, awkwardly making sure she was completely covered before returning her mother's hawk like gaze<p>

"No boyfriend, huh?" the sharp tone questioned her, her flashing blue eyes sizing Dave up, head to blue fluffy slippered feet.

"I-," JJ broke off, biting her lip. She shifted her weight awkwardly as Dave gave her a questioning look.

"I see you're what she's been hiding away," her mother said narrowing her eyes as even Dave was left speechless. "Well, aren't you going to invite me in. dear?" She now turned to the sheepish JJ.

"Right, come in," JJ muttered, pushing Dave out of the way so her nightmare could begin.

"Oh, and too old," her mother informed her, glaring at Rossi.

Dave smiled at the older blonde as she took off her black coat. "I'm David Rossi," he said offering his hand.

Instead of taking his hand, she merely raised her heavily penciled eyebrows. "I'm Andrea Jareau." Her gaze then swept over him again, reminding him that he was just standing there in his boxers.

He gave her a small smile before carefully bolting back to the bathroom.

"Jennifer," Andrea tutted at her daughter before strolling over to the couch. Along the way, she ran her finger along the top of JJ's TV, before showing her daughter the dust that now covered her hands.

"Mother, how are you?" JJ said with a tone of forced lightness. She loved her mother. To death, of course she did but her mother was very over critical and it did cause some problems between the two.

"I would be better if my daughter had prepared the house for me and not lied to me about her love life." Andrea now sat down on the couch before flying up as if she'd been burned. She gave JJ a criticizing look before taking the cushions and pillows and began fluffing them. "Honestly, you know I like things neat and organzied and I do take an interest in your life. You are my only child."

There it was. The guilt trip. Her mom hadn't taken it well when her sister had killed herself and no mother should. If it'd been Henry... But it wasn't fair of her mom to make her feel guilty because her house wasn't as clean as she liked. After all, she was a grown women and it wasn't her mom that had to live with her.

Instead of voicing this, she just apologized. "I'm sorry. It's been hectic and I just got your message a couple minutes before you got here."

"Sleeping in? I'm always up at six."

"I know. I don't normally sleep in. I just had a late night." JJ let out a sigh as she tried to keep her voice steady. For goodness sake! It was only nine thirty.

"I can see that," her mother replied, turning to look at Dave who had just walked in the room now fully dressed. "I wouldn't mind a tea." Andrea now turned to look back at her daughter whom had a pained expression on her face.

"Of course."

Dave noticed the forced smile on JJ's face and he was beginning to understand why JJ never spoke about her mom. He didn't miss the expression that was now on Andrea's face as she wrinkled her nose when walking into the kitchen.

JJ wasted no time in turning the kettle on and she began to tidy, dumping the now burnt pancakes in the garbage.

Trying to ignore the growling his stomach insisted on voicing, Rossi turned to face the woman whom now held her head up in the air, covering her nose with her hand as if the smell of pancakes was enough to make her throw up.

"It's nice to meet you," Dave said with a polite smile.

Andrea nodded stiffly at him. "Where's my grandson?"

"He'll be back in the afternoon," JJ told her now scrubbing the frying pan.

"Dear, you know it's not polite to speak to someone with your back to them. Now what did you say?"

Dave saw JJ's shoulders move and he knew she was taking a deep breath and she then turned to face her mother and somehow, with a smile on her face, told her the same thing she'd said just seconds ago.

"Oh, I see. Where is he?"

"With a friend of mine."

"Oh, I see. Having your fun is more important than being around your son?"

Dave saw the expression on JJ's face and knew from experience that if it'd been him that put it there, he'd be in for the trouble of a life time.

There was really no pleasing this woman it seemed.

It took a few moments but finally JJ sat at the table, and three cups of tea now sat in front of them.

"Jennifer, at your age, you shouldn't put so much sugar in your tea."

JJ shot Dave a look. A look that plainly said 'help me' as she just smiled and left just the one teaspoon in her tea. Shock ran across Dave's face briefly. He knew JJ liked to have a lot more sugar than that. And from the look on JJ's face as she took a sip, he knew she was cursing her mother in her head.

"So, mom, how long are you staying?" JJ asked in an attempt to make conversation and to see how long her hell would last.

"I was thinking a week or two. Ever since your father passed, I have been lonely and I miss my grandson."

JJ grimaced slightly. When her mother put it like that, she couldn't make up excuses. Instead, she tried to act positive about that. "Oh, that'll be great. If another case comes up, you and Henry can have some quality time."

"You shouldn't work so much with him at the age he's at," Andrea objected not even attempting to hide the displeasure on her face.

_Oh boy, this is going to be a long week. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Yay, a new chapter! Sorry for the delay. Real life has been crazy, indeed. **

**And some shameless advertising. ;) My friend and I have a forum, called 'Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts' it has weekly prompts, monthly prompts, games, review games, and overall chat about the show. Come check us out! **

* * *

><p>Garcia sat in the living room, her mouth dropped open in shock. The second she'd walked in, Henry had been snatched from her arms and she'd been scolded for how she was holding him. There had not been anything wrong with how she was holding him. As if that was bad enough, she had her hand swatted away when she'd tried to remove Henry's hat as he'd fallen asleep on the way over. Then she'd been told that she shouldn't let him nap at such a weird time in the day.<p>

This was JJ's mother? She didn't seem a bit like JJ! Aside from the obvious resemblance. And to be lectured about how to hold him? She'd held him like that for quite some time. Who did this woman think she was, coming in when she'd barely been involved in the first place. She was silently fuming, thinking of how she'd been more involved in the child's life than his own grandmother. The nerve!

"Garcia?" JJ whispered as she walked into the room, carefully checking behind her, obviously making sure there wasn't anyone eavesdropping behind her.

"Hey," Garcia said with a huge forced smile. She didn't want to tell JJ how she'd actually been bothered by her mother. But it really did hurt her feelings the way she'd been treated.

"Please tell me I'm nothing like my mother," JJ begged, now collapsing on the couch next to her friend. Her expression was pleading. This was such terrible timing!

A relief settled on Penelope's face. JJ didn't seem too pleased that her mother was here. "Absolutely not. Nothing like her at all," Garcia reassured, "I wonder what the team will think when they meet her."

"They're not going to meet her," JJ said suddenly, her tone steady. There would be no way she'd put the rest of the team through torture. No one aside from Garcia knew about her and David anyways. And she'd felt bad enough Garcia had to endure that treatment.

"Um, JJ, it's your turn to host dinner this Sunday." Penelope raised her eyebrows, watching her friend carefully.

JJ's hand quickly flew up to her mouth as she sat upwards pretty quickly. Oh god, not today. This was bad. This was really bad. Before she could object and somehow try and weasel her way out of this, her mother came back in.

"JJ, Henry is in desperate need of a hair cut," she lectured, holding the toddler up in a way that reminded JJ of the Lion King.

Garcia and JJ shared a look, before JJ fell back on the couch, face first into the cushions.

* * *

><p>"I don't see why we couldn't have taken him in to get this done professionally," JJ muttered, trying to keep her tone pleasant for Henry's sake. Though it was a lot more difficult to keep her face straight. She desperately wanted to frown, to do anything. It was none of her mother's business how her son's hair was. She liked it that way! The little curls seemed to bring more attention to his big blue eyes.<p>

Henry twitched a bit as some of his hair fell down onto his neck, tickling him.

"Henry, stay still. I don't want to cut you," Andrea scolded him. "And Dear, honestly, who would want to waste money when I can do a perfectly good job myself? I'm almost offended."

JJ winced as more of her son's blonde hair tumbled to the floor. Her mother could have at least _asked. _She shot a pleading look to Garcia.

Garcia shrugged, giving her a sympathetic glance. JJ stomach growled as she inhaled the wonderful scent of chicken coming from the kitchen. David was cooking. He'd done this for her many times. He came over, cooked for her and she pretended she'd done it when the team arrived. She wasn't one to cook, unless it was something like Mac N Cheese. This would be like any other time she'd hosted except she knew her mother would spill her secret.

Sighing, she looked over at the clock which told her the team would be there in about an hour. Of all the weeks it had to be her week to host!

"It's also about time I get to meet your team," Andrea lectured her daughter, her voice taking on the tone of one speaking to a five year old child. "These are after all the people you cancel plans on your own mother with to see."

"Mom, I don't cancel because of them, I cancel because of my job."

"I see," her mother said stifly, setting down the scissors. "That looks much better." She gestured JJ to come forward and look at her son's hair.

JJ tried not to cringe. She may as well have just shaved his head.

"You could do with a bit of exercise Dear," Andrea said pointing to Garcia whom was leaning back on a chair. "I'll leave you to clean this up."

"Mother!" JJ said as loudly as she could without yelling, having noticed how red Garcia had gone. "That's a little tactless, don't you think?"

"Jennifer, I've never seen the point in lying just to make someone feel better," Andrea said, clearly in a huff now that her daughter had tried to tell her off.

JJ shot Garcia an apologetic glance, as she went into the kitchen to get a broom. Her mother was starting to cross over that line and go way too far.

* * *

><p>It was about forty five minutes later, all the blonde hair picked up off the floor, when Emily showed up.<p>

In an effort to beat her mother to the door, she nearly ran to greet her friend. But her efforts were in vain, as her mother was waiting there. Forcing a smile, JJ flung the door open.

Emily stood there, holding a cake for dessert.

"Well, it's better than nothing I suppose. Though, I always make sure to make something by hand and not bought from the store," Andrea said before JJ or Emily could get a word in. Emily shot JJ a confused look.

JJ shot her mother a look before opening the door to allow Emily to come inside.

"Sorry," JJ mumbled under her breath, relieving Emily of the cake. When she walked into the kitchen, she saw Garcia attempting to help Dave. Though, this wasn't going too well. JJ knew Dave didn't like to be helped, and Garcia wasn't on to cook but understood they were both trying this for appearance sake, as JJ's mom liked to critique their every move.

"Aren't you a little over dressed to just be having dinner with some friends? Suits should be for special occasions!"

"Oh no!" JJ moaned, dashing towards the front door. She hadn't heard the doorbell ring. But she knew one person that wore a suit almost everywhere, and that was Hotch. Though, he never wore suits on the weekends... She had a growing suspicion that Dave had called to warn him that JJ's mother was here beforehand and so Aaron had made an attempt to dress nicely but this had backfired on him.

"This is going to be a long night," JJ complained, wondering how on earth she was going to survive this in one piece.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: SPOILER ALERT. <strong>_So, now we know we get to meet JJ's mother in the finale? Oh man. I gave her a made up name and personality and everything. XD _


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay guys. I've been struggling for inspiration for this story. Only a couple more chapters until the story will be done. **

* * *

><p>"So, can you believe my daughter? Keeping her relationship a secret?" Andrea said after she dabbed her chin with a napkin.<p>

"Relationship?" Reid said in surprise, the rice tumbling off his fork on the plate.

"Dear me, she didn't tell you guys either? Since she spends more time with you than anyone else, I'd have figured she'd let you know even if she wouldn't tell her own mother." Andrea set her fork down, and shot glares at both her daughter and Dave.

"Mother," JJ said in a warning tone before gritting her teeth. She hadn't wanted the team to know.

"Yes, relationship," Andrea continued, ignoring her daughter, "my daughter has been seeing none other than your fellow profiler, David Rossi." She lifted her chin up in a huff, clearly disapproving of the age gap.

Reid stared open mouthed between the two, before resuming eating.

However, the rest of the team didn't look surprised. JJ groaned. She should have known. They'd known about her and Will months before she'd told them obviously they'd have figured this one out, too.

"I think it's wonderful," Emily said, trying to cheer JJ up.

"Dear, you have some butter on your sleeve," Andrea pointed out to Emily. "And if you think it's wonderful that my daughter is seeing someone who, like her, has no time for a child, you have a terrible idea of what is wonderful."

Emily bit back a retort and instead took a deep breath before using a napkin to get the butter off her sleeve.

"This is delicious," Reid squeaked in an attempt to diffuse the tension.

"It really is," Morgan replied through a mouthful of sprouts.

"Dear, you could use with a hair cut," Andrea said frowning, as she pulled at Reid's hair.

Grimacing, Spencer now regretted allowing himself to sit next to her. "I like it this length."

"Dear me, you must know that being a genius isn't everything and that you really should take care of yourself." JJ's mother leaned back on her chair, her gaze flickering between each person at the table. "And Jennifer, shouldn't you check on Henry? You know when a child is that quiet for this long he should be checked on. And another parent in this room may do good to check on their son as well."

Shooting a pleading glance at Dave, JJ desperately tried to calm herself. If her mother continued at this rate, she was definitely going to lose it and that would not be good, at all. With a frustrated sigh, she pushed her chair back to leave the room.

Aaron followed close behind her, not because he'd been told to, but because he wanted to make sure she was doing okay. That, and though he wouldn't admit it, it was due time to check on what Jack was getting up to. Even though he was a great kid, it didn't stop him from opening all the Christmas presents under the tree the year before...

"JJ?" Hotch asked carefully. He was startled to see the angry tears in her eyes when she turned to face him.

"I don't know what to do," she admitted, running her fingers through Henry's hair. Both boys were laying on the floor colouring.

"You don't have to bite your tongue simply because she's your mother. She's being disrespectful to you. You don't have to put up with that." Hotch kneeled down to see what Jack was drawing. The fridge was so covered in Jack's creations that you couldn't even tell that the fridge was white any more.

"I don't see I have much of a choice," JJ mumbled, looking down at Henry.

"JJ, you always have a choice," Hotch told her standing up. "She's being disrespected to you, to your friends, and what kind of example will that set for your son?"

He didn't linger. JJ watched as he walked away, and he was right. She had known it all along, but she'd needed to hear it. She didn't have to put up with it any more. She wasn't a thirteen year old girl any more who needed guidance, to be disciplined or otherwise told how to live her life. She was an adult. She was a mother herself.

When she made it back into the kitchen, she could see by the pained look on Reid's face that her mother was at it again.

"So how was he?" her mother asked her in that condescending tone she often used.

"Fine," JJ said, "he was colouring a picture."

"You trust him to colour alone? After how he coloured my house in those crayons of his last time he was over?" Andrea asked, completely baffled.

JJ struggled to hide the smile on her face, and managed to disguise her laugh as a cough. "He learned not to do that again. I trust my son."

"Why should you trust a young boy? They're not to be trusted, no matter what age they get to," her mother said, looking at Dave who gave her a mock bemused expression. "Surely, this type of parenting isn't a good idea. Your sister never would have been so foolish."

That did it. That stung. That hurt. Comparing her to her sister? The sister that killed herself?

"But ending her own life wasn't foolish?" JJ asked, the temper she'd been holding back starting to slip out.

Emily and Spencer exchanged a look, and both slowly backed their chairs away from the table.

"Excuse me?" Andrea said, her nostrils flaring. Her face appeared to take on a reddish colour, and she held her head up higher as if to try and intimidate her daughter. Being in the FBI was good for something. JJ wasn't going to back down.

"You heard me. I'm sick and tired of you comparing me to her. She killed herself, mother. You can't have known what she'd be like."

"How dare you speak about your sister like that!"

"I'm not speaking anything about her. I'm speaking to you. I loved her. With all my heart. I'm telling you that you need to control what you say," JJ snapped. She willed the tears not to spring to her eyes. She did miss her sister and felt a pang of guilt for using her as an argument piece. But she'd been so angry, she hadn't thought it through.

"You have no right to tell me what I can and can not say. I am your mother!"

"You are in my house."

Dave reached out to put a comforting hand on JJ's shoulder, but she brushed him away. She didn't need comfort right now.

"What a fine example you set for your son. If this is how you behave, no wonder Will left you." Andrea's own blue eyes flashed as she glared at her daughter. "And now Henry's without a father."

Derek gritted his teeth, as did Rossi and Hotch. How dare she make assumptions? Will was the reason the relationship fell apart. Not JJ.

"He's got me," Dave spoke up. And it was true. He adored and loved Henry and Henry loved him.

"You? Please. He's better off without anyone at all."

"Get out," JJ said, her tone steady and calm.

"What?" Andrea asked in shock, clearly taken back.

"I said get out. Of my house. Right now. If you can't treat me with respect in my own home, I don't want you here. Get out."

No argument was needed. It took Andrea a moment of staring at her daughter, trying to get her to back down, before she slammed her fork down and flew up from the table.

The team turned to JJ, watching her carefully for a moment, before they all put their hands together and clapped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This story was meant to be longer, but my muse left. **

**I'm sorry to end this story so quick, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**Sorry if this seems rushed, but I was going to delete this and decided it was better if I just gave it a quick ending.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and ect. **

* * *

><p>JJ sighed, moving closer to Dave as they lay on the couch. "Was I too harsh?" she asked, the guilt evident on her face. The team had since left, and Henry was asleep in his bed.<p>

"If anything, I think you could have been more harsh. I don't think you were harsh enough. She had it coming," Dave said trying to comfort her. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her more onto his lap.

"Do you think she'll ever understand?" JJ asked pitifully, not understanding why her eyes were welling up.

"I don't know, but I hope so," Dave said. "Try not to think of it too much and don't you dare go apologizing." Dave added the last part on, having seen the expression on his girlfriend's face.

"But-"

"No buts JJ. She had it coming. She treated everyone harshly. No one made her in charge," Dave said sternly.

JJ nodded in agreement. "But Christmas is coming up! I want her to be a part of Henry's life," JJ exclaimed in a panic, almost jumping up from the couch. She would have, had Dave not placed his arm around her midsection.

"If she's going to be like that, do you really want her a part of his life? If she really cares for him then she'll accept your terms and come around."

Sighing, JJ turned away. She knew Dave was right, but she still felt guilty. He kissed her on the forehead, causing her worries to be pushed to the side.

* * *

><p>"This is impossible," JJ mumbled. She put her head in her hands. She had so many gifts to wrap, and she still wasn't finished shopping. Normally, this was her mother was the most help. And she'd still gotten her mother something, but she didn't know whether or not she should send it. Sighing, she knew she would. She didn't hate her mother. Quite the opposite. She loved her mother. It was important that her mother was a part of her life, but it was also important her mother respected her.<p>

"Is grandma coming down for Christmas this year again?" Henry asked hopefully, wandering into the room.

"Close your eyes!" JJ said at once, quite surprised that Henry actually listened to her.

Her eyes glanced up to the clock. It was 1 in the morning, what was he doing in here? She stood up and wandered over to him, pushing him gently into the kitchen.

She heard Dave's snores from upstairs and a smile touched her lips.

"What are you doing up?" JJ asked in a lecturing tone.

"I'm thirsty," Henry said, his eyes still squeezed shut.

"You can open your eyes now," JJ told him, reaching up in the cupboard to grab a glass. "Milk okay?"

Henry nodded, still waiting for his question to be answered.

"I'm not sure if she's coming this year. I hope so," JJ admitted, handing her son his milk.

"Me too," said Henry.

* * *

><p>Christmas eve came, and JJ heard nothing from her mom. Dave had stopped her twice from calling. It didn't look as if her mom was going to admit her wrongs.<p>

Sighing, JJ tried to ignore the sadness she felt. She didn't just feel sad for herself, but for Henry as well. More so Henry than herself. She'd wanted her to be a part of his life.

But she'd spoken too soon when she heard the door bell ring. Her team was all there, so who would it be? Her heart jumped. Was it her mother? It had to be, right?

Her heart hammered in her chest, and Dave gave her a reassuring squeeze as he walked over to Emily.

She didn't bother to look through the peep hole but instead just threw the door open. And there she was.

"Mom," JJ said in shock. She didn't move to allow her mom to enter. She couldn't just arrive and expect JJ to forget all that happened.

"Jennifer," her mom said, trying not to look put off by her daughter's reaction.

"You didn't call," JJ said. If her mom had wanted to work things out, wouldn't she have called? Perhaps she thought by just showing up, JJ would feel guilty and let her in. and it was almost working.

"I didn't think my apology would mean as much over a phone call. It's much better in person."

"Apology?" JJ asked in surprise.

"Yes, apology. I did a lot of thinking, Jennifer, and I realized perhaps I could have been more careful with how I worded things but please understand I had the best intentions."

"I know, mom," JJ mumbled, shifting her weight. "But things can't be fixed just like that."

"I know. It'll take work, and not just from my end but for both our ends," Andrea said carefully. Apologizing was difficult. It involved swallowing her pride. And it had been hard to admit she was wrong.

The hard expression left JJ's face and she hugged her mother. It had been unexpected from both JJ and her mother but both were happy. Things weren't going to be better in one night. They weren't going to just go away. Her mother probably wouldn't be able to control every remark she wanted to say. But it was Christmas. And they were family. That was what mattered. It'd take a lot of work, but for now, they were happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, corny ending I know. <strong>

**Yes, forced ending I know. **

**Yes, unresolved ending, I know.**

**I really did lose inspiration for this story, and I'm sure some of you know how hard that can be to write with. **

**It was either delete the story, or end it like this. I'm sorry. I know this chapter was quick, forced and probably a disappointment. **

**Maybe if my inspiration comes back I'll come and finish the story properly. For now, this is the end. **

**Thank you to all that read, reviewed, alerted and favourited. I appreciate it all more than I can say. **


End file.
